


On The Town

by kinsale_42



Series: McHanzo: Yakuza AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Switch Hanzo Shimada, Switch Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42
Summary: Hanzo is on his way home from a meeting in a popular nightlife district of Tokyo when his evening is unexpectedly derailed by one inordinately attractive American.Jesse had been taken with Hanzo from the moment they first met. After spending a long night together, he is downright besotted.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: McHanzo: Yakuza AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. In The Street

A breeze blew up from behind him, rustling through stray fallen leaves and rearranging bits of rubbish on the pavement. Hanzo could smell a hint of rain on the wind, but he continued unbothered down the street at the same steady pace, maneuvering expertly around intoxicated salesmen and gaudily-dressed groups of young women as they tumbled out of nightclub doors. He didn’t have far left to go to where the taxis waited to ferry the crowd of midweek partiers home.

“Well, howdy! Didn’t expect to bump into you here.”

Hanzo looked up, startled. The lanky American was hanging over him, grinning, a little unsteady on his feet. Reflexively, Hanzo grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him into the nearest alleyway. It was darker in the narrow passage than out in the street, but the flashing lights of the marquee from the theater opposite reflected off their faces, making the shadows dance.

“You!” Hanzo growled. “Tell me why I should not kill you.” The business deal for which Hanzo had surrendered his self-image had gone through with no trouble, but when it had come out that Jesse McCree was not the high-level executive he had been taken for, Hanzo had found himself distracted by thoughts of retribution. And now here he was. Adrenaline flooded Hanzo’s system.

“Uhhh, well…” It might have only been wishful thinking, but Jesse could think of just one alternative to suggest. “Wouldn’t it be more fun to fuck me instead?” He tried his best come-hither smile as Hanzo’s fingers clamped around his throat and shoved him against a brick wall. Jesse was relatively sure Hanzo wasn’t going to kill him, although it was pretty clear he could if he wanted to. The little shiver of doubt might have made him uncomfortable, but that discomfort was far less noticeable than how tight his jeans were starting to get.

“I was hoping you’d call,” he began, but his words were quickly cut off as Hanzo’s lips crashed into his. Hanzo’s tongue dove between his teeth and Jesse welcomed the invasion, moaning around the intruder as he felt a hand on his groin, rubbing and squeezing as fiercely as the tongue in his mouth was demanding.

Jesse’s heart was pounding and he felt winded by the time the kiss ended. Hanzo collapsed against him, warm and heavy, chest heaving. People strolled by on the street, not ten feet away, but they might have been in another world for all Jesse cared. He’d almost given up Hanzo for a fever dream, but here he was, in his arms again, of his own free will. Even if it was only for a moment.

Hanzo’s head was full of static, his body surging with unexpected needs. Revenge was the last thing on his mind now. He let his hands wander where they wanted--up and down his sides, over the curve of his butt, between his legs--and Jesse’s flesh responded to his touch.

“At least let me make it up to you,” Jesse murmured, and now that he was no longer restrained, he spun them both around and leaned Hanzo against the wall.

Hanzo let out a noise that was half sigh, half low growl as Jesse’s lips left a damp trail across his neck, and then vanished, only to return much further south. His eyelids snapped open, his gaze meeting Jesse’s in the shadows.

“I see I don’t have as much work to do this time,” Jesse said with a grin. The front of Hanzo’s trousers were just as strained as his own. He carefully unzipped Hanzo’s fly and began to work his swollen cock out through the folds of cloth.

Hanzo gasped as the cool evening air hit his sensitive skin, then froze in terror as a pack of giggling girls crossed the end of the alleyway. Jesse was unbothered by the potential witnesses, if not outright encouraged, and began to tease Hanzo’s prick with his lips and tongue.

“Jesse!” Hanzo hissed. “Not here!”

Jesse raised an eyebrow and paused his treatment, Hanzo’s rigid cock in his hand. “You like an audience, baby. Admit it.” He swirled his tongue around the last clinging fold of Hanzo’s foreskin, watching as his lover almost visibly melted into the wall.

And then the chill of the night on his wet skin faded, as Jesse drew Hanzo’s cock deep into the heat of his mouth. He worked it like he’d been waiting his entire life for just such an opportunity, flexing his lips around the shaft and rubbing the soft skin with his tongue. He sucked gently, and pulled Hanzo’s hips in closer to force the throbbing head into his throat. Hanzo’s fingers twined themselves into his hair, not demanding anything, just creating another connection between them.

The breeze kicked up again, and the scent of rain and wet pavement was stronger. Hanzo felt a drop hit his face.

“Jesse,” he pleaded, gasping as the man before him swallowed around his cock. “It is going to rain.”

For a second Hanzo thought he had succeeded, as Jesse pulled off to reply.

“Sugar, I don’t care if it starts snowing, I am not going anywhere until you come.” And he sucked Hanzo’s gracefully-curved prick down his throat, deeper and more energetically than before. He pushed himself onto that gorgeous cock until his face smashed into the smooth fabric of Hanzo’s dress slacks, then pulled back and slammed forward again, and again, and again.

Hanzo felt like his cock was electrified, caught in a cycle of wet heat and compression and suction. He was so close, but the anxiety of being caught in the coming storm was a distraction. A low moan escaped him involuntarily, just as something caught his eye. He turned his head.

A man in a suit, not terribly unlike Hanzo’s own, was walking past the end of the passageway. Their eyes met, and Hanzo could only watch helplessly as the stranger’s gaze dropped briefly and then returned to his face. And all of a sudden, Hanzo felt the dam burst, and he was climaxing, his body in spasms as his eyes closed of their own accord. When he opened them again, the man was gone.

Hanzo began to tuck himself back into his clothing, trying to catch his breath, as the rain began to fall in earnest. Jesse got to his feet, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, and leaned over Hanzo as if he could provide shelter from the weather with his body. His eyes were dark and soft and Hanzo felt himself slipping into their fathomless depths. Their foreheads were nearly touching, Jesse’s hands on either side of Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Jesse…” Hanzo didn’t know what he had meant to say. He only knew he wasn’t ready for this encounter to end. He looked up at his companion, the raindrops glowing like fairy lights in Jesse’s dark auburn hair. “We should get out of the rain.”

Those expressive lips curved into a smile, and Hanzo’s already weak knees threatened to collapse entirely. Jesse brushed his lips against Hanzo’s, dropping the merest whisper of a kiss, then pushed off the wall to stand upright.

“Lead the way.”


	2. Hotel

“Nice place,” Jesse said as he wandered over to the wall of glass that stood between the hotel room from the rest of the city and peered through the sheer curtain at the traffic and pedestrians some fifty feet below. The room was sleek and spacious, and promised to be very comfortable. He took off his jacket and kicked off his boots, and accepted the towel Hanzo handed him. “One of yours?”

“No. It belongs to a friend.” Hanzo hung up his suit coat, and unbound his hair so he could more easily run a towel over it. When he turned back to face the room, Jesse had taken off his wet shirt, revealing his lean, strong chest, strewn with coppery curls. He’d had little opportunity to appreciate Jesse’s body during their last encounter, and he promised himself to make the time for it tonight.

He returned to Jesse’s side and took the towel from his hands, rubbing it gently over his skin. Jesse’s nipples were drawn hard from the chill, his arms bumpy with gooseflesh, and Hanzo did not miss these details. He bent his head and placed his lips carefully on a tender areola and stroked the tip of Jesse’s nipple with the flat of his tongue. 

Jesse gasped audibly, and draped his arms over Hanzo’s shoulders. “Damn, sugar. You're making my knees go wobbly.”

Hanzo continued to tease and suck at the sensitive nub for a moment longer, holding Jesse captive with the towel around his waist. Then he released the nipple, now warm and rosy. 

“You are shaking,” Hanzo said. “Are you cold? Frightened? I apologize for threatening you earlier. I do not intend to kill you.”

“No, I… No, of course not.” Jesse tried to smile reassuringly but he was pretty sure it was not convincing in the slightest. 

“You are not inexperienced.” Hanzo was perplexed. 

Jesse laughed. “No, definitely not. I’ve done all kinds of crazy shit in my time.” His hands slid down Hanzo’s back and rubbed the base of his spine gently. “I don’t know, must be chilly.”

Before Jesse could develop the thought any further, there was a tap at the door, and Hanzo released him and went to answer it. Jesse felt like he’d won a brief reprieve, and tried to steady himself as he finished toweling himself off. What was it that was making him so nervous? Was he that afraid of screwing this up? 

Hanzo returned with a bottle in one hand and something Jesse couldn’t see clearly in the other. It was small and dark. A tube of something? Hanzo placed it next to the bed, and carried the bottle over to where a tray with glasses and an ice bucket were set out on the table. He opened the bottle and poured a measure into a glass, then handed it to Jesse. He considered the bottle for a moment, then poured himself a glass. 

“I am sorry, it is Japanese whisky, not your American favorite. It was easier.”

Jesse knocked it back, grateful for the chance to return to the buzzed state he’d achieved earlier. He knew it would help with the jitters, too. It burned straight to his core like a honey-scented flame. 

“Hey, it’s just fine. I’m not that persnickety.” He glanced at the small black object on the bedside table, and it finally dawned on him that it was personal lubricant. “This place has some pretty comprehensive room service.”

Hanzo tilted his head in what Jesse was starting to realize was his equivalent of a playful grin. “It is helpful to have important friends.” He drank his whisky fairly quickly too, and Jesse wondered if he was also in need of some liquid courage.

“I would like to make love to you,” Hanzo said, looking him square in the eye as he set his empty glass down next to Jesse’s. “That is the polite phrase, correct?” He pulled the knot of his tie loose and began to unbutton his shirt.

Jesse was melting inside. It was the whisky, right? Had to be. He nodded. “Yeah. Yeah that’s the nice way to say it.” His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Although it can suggest a little more, uh, feeling? Tenderness?” His heartbeat was pounding in his ears as a now equally bare-chested Hanzo stepped closer to him.

“Good. I would also like to feel you.” Hanzo slid his hands around Jesse’s waist, smoothing his palms over the contours of Jesse’s hips where they poked out of the top of his jeans. “If that is acceptable to you,” he murmured, almost an afterthought.

Jesse smiled, and leaned into Hanzo’s touch. “I am more than happy to be your plaything.”

The towel fell to the floor, forgotten, as Hanzo unfastened Jesse’s belt and pulled his jeans open. He laid kisses across Jesse’s collarbone as his hands pushed the rest of his companion’s clothing down to his thighs, exposing more skin for Hanzo to caress.

Jesse slid his jeans and undershorts down further, and stepped out of them, glad to finally be free of their constraints. He didn’t have anything to say, for once, only small gasps and sighs escaping his lips as Hanzo’s touch warmed his body. Hanzo guided them towards the bed, and he laid Jesse down, sprawling at his side as he continued kissing across Jesse’s chest and abdomen. Jesse reached up to run his hands over Hanzo’s head, smoothing back his damp hair. He was content to let Hanzo set the pace this time.

Hanzo placed a tiny kiss near Jesse’s navel, eliciting another shiver. Then he ran a fingertip along the length of Jesse’s semi-rigid cock, and Jesse gasped. He wanted to roll over and tangle his body up in Hanzo’s, to kiss him fiercely as they writhed, grinding against each other. 

But Jesse was so utterly charmed by all the unexpected directions the evening had taken so far that he restrained himself. They had the hotel room for the whole night, right? And the teasing was good, he liked the teasing. 

“I am sorry,” Hanzo said between kisses along the inside of Jesse’s thigh, “that I do not have the rope you so desired to experience.” He nipped at Jesse’s flesh with his teeth, daringly close to his sack. “Perhaps another time.”

Jesse’s fingers were twisting knots in the bedspread. He was fully hard now, aching from the intermittent stimulation of the hour since they’d met in the street. He let Hanzo push his knees further apart, and felt the warm fingers slide down along his crack. Ah, now they were getting somewhere. 

“You are strangely quiet. I expected you to describe what gives you pleasure. In great detail.” Hanzo continued to massage the area between his legs, back and forth from fondling his balls to teasing at his pucker. 

Jesse tucked an arm behind his head so he could more easily look his companion in the eye. “If you want the truth, sweetheart, what would give me the most pleasure right now is letting you have your own way. I’d say you’ve earned it.” His chuckle finished with a soft groan as Hanzo found a sensitive spot with his fingertips. “I like a lot of things. I’m pretty easy, really. As long as you’re having fun, I’m having fun.”

“Hmm,” was all that Hanzo said in reply. He tugged at Jesse’s hip and Jesse rolled over onto his belly, folding his arms beneath his cheek as Hanzo spread his legs wide again. Those talented fingers squeezed the firm lobes of his ass and pulled them apart, and Jesse once again briefly wished the gods had blessed him with a rounder posterior, but he was soon distracted by the hot tongue that licked a liberal stripe up his crack. 

“Do you like this?” Hanzo asked, and licked again, this time tickling at Jesse’s rim. 

“Aha, yes, yes I like that a lot, ahhh…”

Hanzo’s tongue danced and swirled, and then he pressed in closer, using his lips to work the flexible ring as he pushed his tongue inside. 

Jesse tried to keep up the encouragement. “Yeah, baby, oh god that feels amazing, yeah.” He was picturing that gorgeous cock he’d so recently had the opportunity to see up close and imagining what it would feel like inside him, and found himself instinctively grinding back onto Hanzo’s mouth. Hanzo’s response was to become even more energetic, lifting Jesse’s hips off the bed and pressing his face further into Jesse’s ass. Jesse could feel his nose, and the way Hanzo’s beard rubbed against his skin was too rough to even tickle. 

Hanzo tongue-fucked him until he was wet and sloppy and moaning, and then he pulled back and pushed his thumbs in, stretching Jesse’s hole open and gazing at the exposed pink interior. His cock throbbed in his pants. He was ready. He just had to be sure his partner was. 

“Is this good?” he asked, rubbing a fingertip along the inside rim of Jesse’s pucker, sliding it in no further than his tongue had reached. He felt Jesse’s entrance flex around him. 

“That’s just fine, sugar. I’ll take your tongue, your fingers, that beautiful piece of meat you’re hiding in your slacks… I am ready and willing to take whatever you’ve got to give. This ain’t my first rodeo.” Jesse sighed into his arm as the finger disappeared, but the movement on the mattress and the sound of a zipper reassured him that he hadn’t said the wrong thing yet. 

Hanzo’s fingers came back, this time cool and slippery. He slipped two into Jesse easily, rubbing them around to distribute to the lube and to find the spot that would make his companion twitch. It didn’t take long, and he massaged it for a few minutes, as Jesse wriggled in pleasure beneath him. Then he added a third finger, and now he moved his hand to thrust into his partner. Jesse held his body firm, providing resistance to make each stroke land harder. Hanzo twisted his wrist at the end of each stroke, swiping his fingers across that sensitive spot. 

“Hanzo, I swear you’re gonna make me come doing that.” Jesse was already feeling lightheaded from the whisky and all the heavy breathing. “Please, fuck me before that happens.” The hand disappeared, and Hanzo nudged him to turn back over. He complied, just in time to see Hanzo take his trousers off completely, revealing that beautiful body, sculpted as cleanly as any ancient statue.

Hanzo crawled back up between Jesse’s legs, his dark hair cascading over one shoulder, rapidly pulling on his cock to ensure it was firm enough. He reached for the lube and slicked himself up, then tormented them both by rubbing his tip against Jesse’s taint. Abandoning that for the moment, he leaned down and kissed Jesse, open-mouthed, who returned the kiss hungrily.

“Do you want this?” Hanzo whispered, still not completely sure that any of what was happening was real.

“Oh god yes,” was Jesse’s immediate reply. “I’ve been dreaming of this for weeks.”

Hanzo repositioned himself, aiming carefully before pressing his prick against Jesse’s entrance. He prodded his way gently inside, pausing once he felt the snug inner ring close around his shaft. 

“Good?” he asked, ever unwilling to cause his partner unwanted pain.

Jesse nodded, his eyes screwed shut. Hanzo couldn’t tell if it was from pleasure or pain. “Yeah,” he gasped. “Give it to me.”

Hanzo took a deep breath and slowly pushed deeper, drew back, then pushed deeper again. He could feel Jesse’s insides opening up for him, almost welcoming him in. He laid forward, supporting his weight on his elbows as Jesse’s arms came up around him, his hands caressing Hanzo’s back.

“Have I told you that you’ve got an amazing cock? Because damn, sugar…” Jesse’s voice faded away as Hanzo’s thrusts increased in intensity. He was chasing his own pleasure now.

Again, Hanzo was surprised by how swiftly he barreled towards climax. It took a serious effort to slow himself down so it wouldn’t be over too soon. He adjusted his position so he could reach down and wrap his hand around Jesse’s dick. He rubbed his thumb over the head, catching the fluid that had already leaked from the slit, and Jesse’s body jolted beneath him.

“Hard or soft?” Hanzo murmured. He wanted to get this right. He kept his eyes on his partner’s expression.

Jesse, panting, managed to reply, “Ah…medium. Yeah, yeah just like that, oh my god.” Hanzo’s restrained movement had been unleashed when he turned his focus to stroking Jesse to completion and the thumping was making Jesse’s head spin. His head was tilted back, his eyes closed, and a steady stream of small grunts and moans began to flow from his open lips. 

Then, with a ragged groan, Jesse came. He spilled all over Hanzo’s hand, spurting up across his own chest. His body shook with the bright-hot pleasure of it, and Hanzo loosened his grip but did not slow the rhythm of his thrusting. He was so close to his own release and the sensation of Jesse’s body squeezing tight around him was only helping. He let Jesse’s spent cock fall gently, and braced himself for the final push. 

“Where?” he panted. 

Jesse knew what he meant, could tell he was close. “Inside, baby. Inside.” 

Then he reached down and grabbed Hanzo’s ass, squeezing hard and spreading the cheeks wide. “Imagine,” Jesse managed, squeezing each phrase between the noises Hanzo’s dick was punching out of him, “that they’re watching…and now they’re imagining…what they’d do to you…and that pretty little hole…”

Hanzo gave a little yelp, and buried his cock as far as it would go, then moved it ever so slowly back and forth as the waves of pleasure flowed through him. He laid down on top of Jesse, not caring about the sticky puddle, and sighed sadly as his dick softened and slipped out. 

Jesse stroked his back, and chuckled softly into his ear. “I think we found your kink, love.”


	3. In The Spotlight

They were warm and dry, wrapped loosely in the soft bed linens and each other’s arms, relaxed and almost dozing in the soft glow of the dimmed lights that washed the sheer floor-length curtains along the glass wall. Jesse couldn’t remember having felt so contented before, not in his adult life. He brushed a stray lock of hair back from Hanzo’s face, marveling in how lucky he was to have this moment. Hanzo’s half-closed eyelids fluttered open, and the light picked out the gold in his eyes, turning the warm brown into luminous tiger’s eye.

Hanzo lifted his chin and Jesse leaned closer for a gentle kiss. When they were once more looking into each other’s eyes, Jesse knew he had to say it.

“I’m sorry.”

Hanzo’s brows drew together. “Why?”

“For that night at the club.” Jesse licked his lips, reminding himself how rubbed raw they were. “I was expecting to be dealing with a privileged elder son, a real asshole, and I went in there planning to see how far I could push you. My boss pretty much told me to see how much I could get. And then you just completely unfolded and gave me everything I asked for.”

Hanzo just watched his face, silently perplexed. But he didn’t draw away, so Jesse continued.

“At some point, I don’t know, maybe I’m wrong, but it felt like you decided you wanted to do it. Like you abandoned yourself to it. So then I thought maybe it was a good time to show you that it doesn’t matter what other people think. But I have to apologize, because it absolutely wasn’t my place.”

Hanzo sighed, and his gaze dropped to somewhere around Jesse’s sternum. “You are right.” He paused, and Jesse tried to work out what he was right about. “I am an asshole. I care too much about status.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think you’re an asshole. You’re here with me now, and you could have just as easily punched me in the nose and left me bleeding in the street.” Jesse pressed his forehead against Hanzo’s for a minute. “But I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to go as far as it did. I totally expected you to shut me down. I hope you didn’t get in too much trouble.”

“My father…could not decide if he was angry or pleased. The deal was successful, but…” Hanzo gave a little huff, a half-chuckle. Jesse couldn’t decide if it was from amusement or exasperation, but the sudden sharpness of his expression suggested the latter. “He does not agree with my preferences, but he would not care if I bedded your entire organization as long as I did not do so openly.” The way he said it implied that his father believed it was something Hanzo would, in fact, do. His face softened, and he sounded thoughtful when he spoke again. “The staff at the club, they are now perhaps…more friendly?”

“Not the end of the world, then. That’s good.”

“I have also received a number of requests from customers.”

Jesse couldn’t help grinning, even as he felt a little twist of jealousy. “Oh yeah? They all want some of that. Can’t say I blame them. You accepted any?”

“No.” Hanzo’s reply was immediate, final.

Jesse laughed. “You could really bring in some cash with special performances. Just sayin’.”

“Perhaps if all the customers looked like you.” Hanzo snuggled closer, and Jesse was smitten all over again.

“Now, that would be somethin’,” he replied, in a far-away tone.

*

Jesse looked at the clock. Just on midnight. It was hard to believe it had only been three hours since they met in the street. He didn’t have any place else he needed to be, and warm and naked next to Hanzo was definitely better than any other possibility he could think of.

Hanzo’s fingers played along the curve of Jesse’s arm and shoulder. He was enjoying this chance to get to know his lover’s body, to feel the way nature had shaped it, and to test its reactions. It was worth every bit of teasing he would get from his friends later, even worth the looks he would get from his father for not coming home. In fact, he thought, he should do this more often. After all, he was closer to thirty than twenty. It was long past time his father recognized him as an adult. He shifted against Jesse’s body as the spark of rebellion squared his shoulders and stiffened his spine.

Jesse felt the silky skin of Hanzo’s thigh slide between his, and his cock reacted. He groaned inwardly. It was so nice to be together like this without the pressure of wanting to fuck, why couldn’t his body understand? And Hanzo had already got off twice, he might not be interested in trying for anything more…

This line of thought was cut off abruptly as Hanzo kissed him, prying his jaw open and sliding his tongue in to explore. The fingers that had been so innocently dancing over his upper body now dove down along his abdomen, pressing into the sensitive spot inside his hip.

“Jesse,” Hanzo said, breathless from the passionate kiss. “Fuck me next to the window.”

Jesse, already aching from desire, replied easily, “Anything you want, baby.”

Hanzo felt the heat rise in his face as he slid out of bed and opened the curtain wide. He stood in a pool of light and looked down at the street three floors below, his dick jutting out, ready and eager. Jesse stepped up behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist, and he felt a warm finger dive between his cheeks to rub against his entrance.

“Do you want me to be gentle, sugar?” Jesse murmured, his lips against Hanzo’s ear. He wouldn’t have even thought to ask, but Hanzo had said “fuck” this time, and something about the way he said it made Jesse notice.

Hanzo’s head fell back against Jesse’s shoulder as a wave of arousal washed over him, a reaction to both Jesse’s touch and to the mental image of Jesse not being gentle with him.

His voice was hoarse when he replied. “No.” He could feel his pulse racing.

Jesse nearly groaned aloud. He reached over and picked up the tube of lubricant from where he’d dropped it on the corner of the bed in preparation, and applied a generous amount to Hanzo’s hole. Hanzo widened his stance and braced himself against the glass as Jesse’s fingers entered him without any preamble. He grunted as Jesse swiped roughly across his prostate. Then the fingers slipped out, and Jesse was spreading his cheeks, pulling his pucker wide, wide enough to ache, wider still. He could feel cool air against the wet flesh inside.

“Oh yeah, you like that. You like showing off everything you’ve got, don’t ya?” Jesse’s voice was low and warm. He released Hanzo’s ass, and began to press his cock into Hanzo’s crack, roughly dragging it a few times across the now stretched and sensitized ring. Without warning he pushed inside, sinking his shaft halfway in. Hanzo moaned.

“Good?” Jesse asked. It was the last threshold before he assumed complete control.

“Yes.” Hanzo’s legs shook as Jesse buried his cock completely. It hurt, but he needed it to hurt. The pain grounded him. He knew it would soon fade.

“Fuck, baby, you’ve got such a sweet ass.” Jesse withdrew completely and then swiftly sheathed himself. He did it several times, watching as Hanzo’s empty hole flexed like it was beckoning him back in. “So you never performed before that night at the club?”

Hanzo was beginning to feel all warm and tingly inside. It was hard to focus on conversation. “No.”

Jesse gripped Hanzo’s hips and started thrusting smoothly into that delicious heat. “Mmmmm, so now you know how hot it is when it’s _your_ body that’s getting other people turned on. When you know that people look at you and see _sex._ ”

All Hanzo could do was whimper, his palms flat against the window, fingers spread.

“And now you _like_ it, and you want more of it. Maybe it gets you even hotter knowing that daddy would disapprove, huh?” Jesse was breathing harder, sweating, but he had already established that pushing Hanzo’s buttons verbally could really get him going. And he could learn from Hanzo’s reactions. Like how Hanzo arched his back more after Jesse invoked the idea of his father, displaying his naked form to even greater effect to the city beyond the glass. So he wanted to keep talking. “Yeah, you like showing off that gorgeous body, don’t you? I don’t blame you a bit.”

Jesse paused, and lifted Hanzo’s right thigh, holding it up by his knee, then began fucking him at a new angle. He got a little charge out of knowing that if anyone actually could see and was watching, they would have a chance to see his dick now too. His hips snapped a little harder on every thrust now, and Hanzo was making small, sweet grunts with every impact.

“Oh god, yes…” It felt so good, Jesse knew it wouldn’t take much more to get him off. “You’re a natural. You really are.”

With every stroke, Hanzo could feel his dick bounce along the cold surface. Jesse was pounding him so deep inside, pressing against his prostate and downright fucking him into the glass, and he was dizzy. He kept one hand on the window to hold himself steady, and with the other he started pumping his cock, imagining what this looked like from outside. It was almost temperature-play, grinding the tip of his dick into the cool glass, and the between that and the unusual angle from which Jesse was railing him, Hanzo’s body was lighting up faster than he’d anticipated. Or had he just completely lost track of time?

“Now everyone can see…ha…everything you’ve got on offer…they can see you fall apart…” It took a lot of effort to keep up both the stream of consciousness dirty talk and the hard thrusting, but now Jesse was running on adrenaline and the need to outperform himself. “I bet…I bet you’d like…to be taken apart…on the stage of that club of yours…in front of a room full of strangers…under the lights…or even better…ha…taken apart _by_ a room full of strangers…”

Hanzo cried out as he came, splattering his seed all over the window, his body jolting with his third climax of the evening. Jesse, too, let out an uneven moan as Hanzo’s spasms squeezed his cock where it was buried deep inside, and he lifted Hanzo’s leg even higher without realizing it, stretching his body wider.

Jesse’s eyes were nearly closed as his world narrowed to physical sensation, and he fucked Hanzo through his orgasm and into hypersensitivity. He reached up and took Hanzo’s wrist, twisting his arm behind his back, and removing the last thing that kept Hanzo’s body from making full contact with the window glass.

He was panting now, a rivulet or two of sweat running down his face, but Jesse still had things to say. “How…how do you look now…to the people…outside? Hhhh…are they watching? Do they…can they see how good…how good of a _fuck_ you are?”

Hanzo’s limbs were twisted, his skin aflame, except for where it was pressed from cheek to hip against the blessedly cool glass. He was completely at his lover’s mercy now, Jesse’s provocative words still ringing in his ears. He could almost believe they were true. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered what he looked like from the outside, spent and messy. Exposed.

A couple more strokes, and yes, oh god… Jesse felt the rush wash over him. Carefully he lowered Hanzo’s leg to the floor, Jesse’s softening cock sliding too easily from the home it had carved out for itself.

They staggered back away from the window together, relying on each other for support. Somehow Jesse managed to scoop up the forgotten towel from earlier without falling over, and wiped Hanzo off somewhat before letting him collapse on the bed.

“I’ll get the window cleaned up. Can’t let that dry.” Jesse chuckled as if he’d made a joke. He felt so amazingly high, like he was floating around the room as he got a wet cloth and a fresh towel and cleaned the mess off the window. Then he washed himself, and gathered another wet cloth to complete the job of looking after his lover.

At last he was satisfied enough with the situation to turn off the lights and settle into bed. He stretched out on his belly and turned his head to watch a sleeping Hanzo. But Hanzo wasn’t fully asleep yet, and as soon as he recognized that Jesse had joined him, he slid over next to him and draped his arm across Jesse’s back. Hanzo rested his cheek on Jesse’s elbow, inches from his face, and in the glow of the city Jesse could see something like a fullness in Hanzo’s dark eyes.

“Hanzo,” he whispered. “You’re amazing.”

Hanzo smiled, at last, and Jesse was completely and utterly besotted. He realized that regardless of the fantasies he’d put voice to in order to provoke his lover, he didn’t want to share this magic with anyone. Not yet. He needed to hold this close for a while, until he was convinced it was real. Jesse returned the smile easily, and stretched his neck to give Hanzo a small, soft kiss.

By the time Jesse finally drifted off to sleep, Hanzo had curled tightly around him, his head on Jesse’s back and his long black hair fanned out over Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse couldn’t imagine anything more like heaven.

*

Something woke Hanzo up, and before he opened his eyes, he knew he wasn’t in his own bed. It took him another minute to remember where he was, and why. He heard a soft rustling from across the room, but he stretched his legs under the covers before he opened his eyes.

“Hey, baby. Sorry I woke you up.” Jesse was smiled warmly at him as he buttoned up his shirt. “I didn’t want to skip out on you, but I have to get to work. I’d really rather be taking you out to breakfast. I guess I’ll have to owe you one.” He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Hanzo to put on his socks and shoes.

Hanzo turned on his side so that his body curved around Jesse. “Thank you,” he said. “For last night.”

Jesse looked down at him, at his very serious, very respectful expression. “You don’t have to thank me, sugar. I really enjoyed it.” He stroked Hanzo’s cheek, his thumb brushing across Hanzo’s lower lip. “You’re amazing,” he said again.

Hanzo used Jesse’s arm to pull himself up close enough that they could kiss, and they lost a few minutes in each other’s lips. Finally Jesse remembered his time situation and broke it off, unwillingly.

“Can I see you again? I have to go to Seoul for a few days, but I’ll be back Sunday. Can I see you Monday?”

Hanzo nodded. “Yes. I would like that.”

“Call me Sunday night?”

“I will.”

Jesse grinned. “If you don’t call, I’m coming to the club to get you. And I can’t make any promises about what I might do while I’m there.” He stood up to tuck in his shirt and grab his jacket.

“Jesse,” Hanzo said.

Jesse stopped, halfway to the door. “Hmm?”

Hanzo smiled, like a bolt of lightning through Jesse’s heart. “I will bring your rope.” 

Jesse filled the room with his laughter. “I can’t wait, baby.”


End file.
